Digimon Frontier 2: Strike of the Goddess
by Akiya and Ravynn
Summary: A world of peace, tranquility and light. Unbalanced forces of light and darkness. A new realm of darkness threatening the digital world. Remaing fragments of unforgettable memories...written by Silent Teardrops and Raven of Last Dusk
1. Prologue

**Title:**_ Digimon Frontier2: Strike of the Goddess_

**Author(s):** _Silent Teardrops and Raven of Last DuskAKA Akiya and Ravynn_

**Rating: **_PG-13_

**Primary Genre: **_Adventure/Action_

**Secondary Genre: **_Angst_

**Chapter Title:** _Prologue_

_Akiya:__ Hi, peeps! How are ya? I'm just saying, well, are you surprised? Oh yeah, I'm HYPER! Just wanted you to know. Teehee! ^.^ _

_Readers: No…._

_Akiya__: ***sweat drops*** Ok, anyways, Ravynn's gonna continue._

_Ravynn__: Jen, you better stop having NO sugar. We don't want to see you in hyper mode every day, Jen. Okay, enough about Jen's hyper business. I have come to present you our first fan fiction!_

_Akiya:__ Yay! Yay! Yay!_

_Ravynn__: Shall we move on to the disclaimer?_

_Akiya__: Yes!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Akiya and Ravynn don't own digimon, because if they did, they'll bash Takuya to no end. _

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* 

_Prologue_

_There were times of evil and darkness in the digital world. There were also times of good and light in the digital world. This certain era was of goodness, peace and tranquility. The defeat of Lucemon had brought this time of peace by the chosen children who possessed the spirits of the ten legendary warriors. _

_But once again, the peaceful era was disrupted._

_"What is happening to the crystal?" A deep, beautiful voice demanded as a large glowing crystal began to crack. Shards of transparent crystal shot from the large crystal, demolishing the room a bit. The crystal continued to crack._

_"You thought you could keep me imprisoned forever, didn't you, AncientOramon?" A hard cold voice demanded. A black shadowy figure leapt from where the large glowing crystal hung and landed nimbly onto the floor. Something gleaming was seen from where the black figure was standing, indicating that she was holding a weapon._

_"Kerrigan, what are you talking about?" AncientOramon asked. "What is going on?"_

_"Don't lie to me, AncientOramon." The figure in the shadows said coldly. "You and the other eleven Celestial warriors thought that sealing me away would stop me from taking the digital world and the human world under my control, didn't you, AncientOramon. But you are wrong!"_

_"But Kerrigan, why are you doing this?" AncientOramon demanded. "What have become of you? You were the border of light and darkness, keeping the digital world in balance! Why are you trying to destroy this peace?"_

_"Spare me this talk of garbage, AncientOramon!" Kerrigan's hard cold voice snapped angrily. "I'm tired of this talk of goodness and light! It's time, time I do something to cover the digital world in darkness! Yes, sweet, ethereal darkness. And you are going to help me obtain my goal, AncientOramon!"_

_"I will never help you do such thing!" AncientOramon retorted. "Not even if you killed me!" She reached for her staff, ready to fight if it was necessary. But the figure in the shadows was quicker. _

_"Nice try, sister!" She hissed, pressing the sharp glaive against AncieintOramon's throat. AncientOramon felt the sharp edge of the double-edged sword cut into her neck, drawing data blood. The dark colored liquid began to slip down onto the cold, marble floor._

_This can't happen! AncientOramon thought as Kerrigan forced her to look into her cloudy eyes of blood red. They were soulless and empty. AncientOramon fought to keep herself from being under the control of Kerrigan. The others need to know about this! AncientOramon closed her eyes, focusing as she instinctively reached out to the minds of the other Celestial forgotten warriors. Her message told them of Kerrigan, telling them to stop her. _

_But it didn't take long. AncientOramon felt herself slipping in control of Kerrigan, eager to do her bidding, doing whatever she tells her to. _

_"Excellent." Kerrigan hissed. "The whole digital world and the human world will soon be mine." The possessed AncientOramon merely looked on with her cloudy, misty eyes. _

_~**_~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* 

_Ravynn:__ Don't you just love the Omega symbol?_

_Akiya:__ She's obsessed with them! I'm telling ya! ~**sweatdrops~**_

_Ravynn:__ And is there something wrong with that?_

_Akiya:__ Nope, but it's scaring me. And I think you're scaring the readers too. 6_6;;_

_Ravynn:__ Who's afraid of a couple of Greek symbols? I mean what's so scary about them?_

_Akiya:__ ~sweat drops again~ Okay, ignore her. Minna-san, please read and review and stay tune for the next episode of **Digimon Frontier 2: Strike of the Goddess**. _


	2. The Start of A Journey

**Title:**_ Digimon Frontier2: Strike of the Goddess_

**Author(s):** _Silent Teardrops and Raven of Last Dusk AKA Akiya and Ravynn_

**Rating: **_PG-13_

**Primary Genre: **_Adventure/Action_

**Secondary Genre: **_Angst_

**Chapter number: **_1_

**Chapter Title:** _The Start of A Journey_

_Ravynn:__ Finally! Here's chapter 1!!!_

_Akiya:__ I'm going to kill you Tigersword, if you're reading this! _

_Ravynn:__ If I ever come face to face with you, I'm going to strangle you to death!_

_Akiya:__ Told ya so! But you didn't believe me. ^_^_

_Ravynn:__ Akiya's telling the truth and nothing but the truth, Tigersword! *glares at Tigersword* Err-, enough talk about the no feeling low life jackass.. We need to get on with the story._

_Akiya:__ *nods* _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ We don't own digimon! Like the money we have together could even cover that stuff!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Sweat beaded over her eye. She wiped it off. She bent down, getting ready to rush off. "Three...two...one...go!" Her world rushed by, everything was a blur. Her ponytail flew with the wind, catching every glint of the sun. She passed five contestants. Three more to go. She left two of them behind, eating her dust. 

She ran head to head with the last contestant. One inch...two inches...one foot.... She could hear the crowd cheering for her. She ran faster. Finally, she crossed the finish line. The crow nearly burst her eardrums. Whew, she thought. 

One of her friends rushed over and cried, "Hey Hope, you won again! You beat the runners from America! Bravo!" Hope smiled. 

She was so lucky to have a friend like Mika. So happy and cheerful. "Ah...why don't you let me change?" She asked. "Okay!" all of her friends cried. They were really happy for her. She carried her medal in her hand, walking forward to the girl's bathroom. 

She quickly changed. Hope could hardly wait for tonight's celebration. Her family and friends would be there. She really wanted to ask her sister Akiya if she won her gymnastics tournament at her school. As she walked toward the entrance of the bathroom, a shadow crossed her path. 

Ten boys flitted out of the bushes, surrounding her. There was no way out. "Come here, we just want your medal," one of the boys sneered. "Give it here and we'll make sure you go unharmed." 

Hope tensed, and bent to her knees. "No way, I won't give it up to a bunch losers like you," she said fiercely. "Who are you calling' losers, girlie?" They charged at her, fists raised. 

She waited for the right moment, and then she disappeared. All the boys stopped as one, and some cried, "Where did she go?" Hope cried, "Up here!" They looked up. 

They saw Hope, but the sun had came up behind her. "Ahhh! I can't see!" was heard below Hope. She landed, barely winded. Well gymnastics lessons really paid off, she thought to herself. She could see that the boys were trying to blink the spots away from her eyes. Before they could comprehend, Hope had run off. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Hope was walking, a message of some sort came to her. 

_Celestial warriors! You are the Digital World's only hope! _

Hope. Hope thought. What or where is the Digital world? Her pace quickened, leading her to the train station, her intended destination. 

What's happening to me? Hope thought. I have to join mom, dad, and Akiya at the YMCA.... But instead of the pay phone, she walked past it and continued on. Now this was getting ridiculous. But her hand slipped in the train's fare and walked to where one of the trains was waiting. 

"Welcome, Celestial Warrior," the train said. Now, I must be delusional, Hope thought frantically. A train talking to me? A train that could talk? I must be hallucinating. "Climb aboard," the train said. "I won't leave until you climb aboard. It's AncientOramon's order." 

Hope considered running away, but her feet led her inside the train. Who's this AncientOramon? Hope thought to herself. Whoever he/she is, he/she will pay for my delay....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Greek civilization grew out of a combination of two earlier civilizations, Minoan and Mycenaean. Due to the geography of the land, both became great sea powers. Although their power was . . .Minami Takumachi sighed, rubbing her eyes. 

She looked at the clock. It was barely 10. She looked back at her notes on Greek civilization. She remembered the test on it tomorrow. I have to keep on studying, she thought. She pushed back her auburn hair, and her blue eyes surveyed the papers again. Suddenly, a flashback overwhelmed her mind. 

_~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~ _

_Eleven-year-old Minami sat under a cherry tree, reading a book. Immersed in it, she didn't see the ball coming. When she looked up, it was too late. Whomp! It struck her in the face, leaving a big imprint. "Uh, we're sorry," one of the girls said, running over. _

_Minami smiled, even though it hurt, and said, "It's okay." Suddenly the girls recognized. "Hey, aren't you Minami Takumachi from 6A?" "Yes," Minami answered. The girls gasped. "You're the NERD?" "The suck-up to the teacher?" _

_"Huh?" Minami said, clueless. "Teacher's pet?" "A straight A student?" "All E's on her report card?" "Compared to everyone else? 'Look at Minami. She's finished with all her _

_~*~*~*~*Flashback ends~*~*~*~*~_

Minami recalled that she had been very sad that year. All year, it rained. Sometimes, the sun came out, but only for a few hours. Then it continued on raining. Minami's grades had dropped. All of her teachers were worried about her. She had changed inside that spring day. All the verbal abuse had done nothing wrong. But the thought always wandered into her mind. 

Do they hate me? Do they hate me? Only then she realized that she had done none of those things. She had talked to a guidance counselor, but it didn't do any good. Instead, the guidance counselor accompanied her back to class, and launched into a discussion about calling people names. 

It only worsened the blow. Now "tattletale" was added to the pile. All this time, the words had been kept from her. Why? She didn't know such ugly feelings existed. She lived in her own world, impressing only herself by studying. 

When she studied, there were only cold facts, not ugly feelings. Now that she is thirteen, instead of the happy, cheerful, innocent girl, a quite, closed-core girl had taken her place. Nothing would take back the words. Nightmares came often. Many times her dreams, some strange, faceless people could gag her, and throw her somewhere where she couldn't breathe. 

Usually she wakes up before she died. But what stopped the nightmares? A soothing, soft voice that Minami always heard in the worst of nightmares. It was not her mother's, she was certain. No. It sounded like something not living on Earth. It sounded like something not living on Earth. 

It sounded far away, yet its voice is strong. Now, as Minami read the last word on her paper, she heard it_._

_ Help! Go to your destiny, Celestial Warriors. Come to the train station immediately._

It resounded in her head. Minami bolted up. She listened for it again. Nothing. Go to the nearby train station. What? It sounded urgent. I better check it out. 

She started packing very quickly. In went her first aid kit, her water bottle, her cell phone, and her notebook. She put on her warmest sweater, put on her shoes, grabbed her backpack, and went out the door. She arrived at the train station three minutes later. There was no one in sight. No train? She thought. But the message said...suddenly, a train appeared. It looked like it was there all along. 

"Hello," the almost translucent train said. "I'm the Celestial Trailmon. Climb aboard." Minami thought, well here goes nothing! She took the first step toward her destiny.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Click. Click. Click. _Silence. 

"Kiaru, get off the computer!" 

_Click. Click. Click_. Silence.

"Kiaru, your dinner's getting cold! Come down right now!!!" 

"Come! Wait a second!" 

_Click. Click. Cli-. _

"Kiaru Ichijoji! Come down here this instant!" Grr..Kiaru thought. 

She slid off the computer chair. "Coming!" She hurried down the stairs. 

"Finally," Miyako Ichijoji sighed. Kiaru took her seat. Without a word, she began eating. Fifteen minutes later, she finished. She clambered up the steps to the computer room. Her other siblings continued eating. 

Finally, Yukina spoke up. "What's so interesting about computers? She's always up there, glued to the screen," she complained. "She should go outside sometime, and play like all the other kids her age do." Miyako and Ken sweat dropped. They shared glances, each thinking, I was like that too. Glued to the screen. "Uhh, Miyako said, "Maybe she'll grow out of it." 

"How?" Yukina challenged. "Why don't you play outside with your brother?" 

"How come Kiaru is the only one without friends when we have tons of them? Why is that?" It's because they're not your real friends, Miyako thought. Just like Ken.

"Now, now, stop bothering your mother. She's got work to do," Ken said. He herded the kids outside. "Now, who wants to play soccer?" "Me!" they chorused.

Kiaru came away from the top of the stairs. She had heard everything. Why is it that I don't have any friends? She thought to herself. Would I sacrifice everything for him/her if I had one? She wondered. No, she shook her head violently. She had seen her siblings get hurt when their friends ditched them for popularity, and other friends. Her only friend was the computer. 

The only time that she ever got mad at it when it was too slow or it crashed. Then she would have to restart it again. (Hehe) Kiaru slowly walked to the computer room. Suddenly, she thought, well, let's use the laptop that Mom or Dad gave me on Christmas. 

She tiptoed to her room, not making a sound to alert the others. She slowly booted up the laptop, and waited until the desktop came on. Then she connected to the Internet. Two hours later...She was very surprised to find that she had nodded off. She looked at the clock. 

It read 10:10. Kiaru sighed. It was way past her bedtime. Mom and Dad must've forgotten to tuck me in again, she thought. What am I thinking? I'm not a little kid anymore, the little eight-year-old thought stubbornly. (tee hee) 

But...it would've been nice, Kiaru thought forlornly. Sigh...guess I'll just tuck myself in...She trudged to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and slipped quietly in bed. I wish...I wish I had some friends...real friends...she thought as she slipped off the dreamland. 

_Help, Celestial Warriors! You must come at once! Your destiny awaits._

No, she thought. I don't wanna, thinking it was a dream. NOOO!!! She woke up. What just happened? She thought. You must come now! The Digital World's fate is at state! You must hurry! There it was again. That message... that voice. It held unmistakable pain. Kiaru jumped out of bed. Who does that voice belong to? 

I've heard it somewhere before...Maybe she's a friend. Kiaru stopped for a minute. If I am to go help someone and prepare for a trip, what should I pack? Hmm..Food, my cell phone, two water bottles, and.... Ten minutes later, she tiptoed across the hallway, and stopped when she got to her parent's room. 

The whole house was asleep. She looked at her parents' sleeping forms and thought, Goodbye Mom and Dad. She slowly walked down the stairs, careful not to make a sound. Then she quietly opened the front door to freedom. 

I'm going to make a new friend, she thought fiercely. I will. She walked the three blocks to the train station. Your destiny awaits you, she remembered. My destiny...here I come! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hyah! Hyah! Hy-OUCH!" Fifteen-year-old Dawn Miyazawa rubbed her stomach. She had accidentally fallen forward, and her stomach had already hurt where her father had kicked her. I'm never going back there, she thought fiercely. She looked around the dojo. This was her sanctuary, where she can do whatever she wanted and not get yelled at. She smiled. How she missed her mother….

_~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~_

_Seven-year-old Dawn had just came back from school. She saw her mother on the floor in pain, while her father stood above her. She rushed to her mother's side. "Mother? Mother? Answer me! MOTHER!!!" Suddenly, her mother faced her. She coughed up a little blood, and tried to smile. "Hello, Dawn. Can you help me get up…?" It was her last words._

_Suddenly, Dawn's world went from white to black. Ever since that day, her father beat her black and blue. _

_One day, when she awoke, she saw sapphire blue eyes peering at her. The woman's name was Kaoru Himura. She was a kind lady who owned a dojo with her husband and son. After she heard Dawn's story, she had begun to teach the kamiya Kasshin Ryu style, with a sword that defended, not harmed. Ever since that moment, Dawn had found happiness again._

_~*~*~*~*~Flashback ends~*~*~*~*~_

"Dawn? Wanna eat? Lunch's ready," A voice broke into her thoughts. She looked up. Sixteen-year-old Kenji, Kenshin's and Kaoru's son, looked down at her. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing on the floor?" He asked her. 

Dawn picked herself up and mumbled, "nothing." She perked up. "Who's cooking?" She asked.

"My dad," was the reply. 

Ever since the cooking disaster a few months ago, when the kitchen was almost blown up, Dawn never tasted another bite of Kaoru's cooking. There were many good things about Kaoru. Her fighting style, her clothes, her way with children…. But one of those good things did not include her cooking. But her husband, Kenshin, could really cook, had a way with children, and was a former battousai (manslayer). But who ever heard of a battousai, or even a man, like do the laundry?

It's true. Dawn sweat dropped. "Okay, I'm coming." She replied. She placed her shinai (wooden sword for training) down and followed Kenji inside the dojo. She could already smell the delicious scents coming from the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dawn made her way up to the temple. There, she sat on the steps, gazing at the cherry blossoms. She could hear the wind swishing the trees, making the cherry blossoms fall. 

Suddenly, Dawn narrowed her eyes. Did she just see a shadow? She reached for her shinai. 

"Boo!" Dawn jumped, and came face to face with Yahiko, former student of Kaoru before she got married to Kenshin. Dawn sweat dropped.

"Yahiko, you scared me to death!" She cried. How can he act like he's ten when he's twenty-six years old? Tsubame popped up from behind him. 

"Hello, Dawn, how are you?" She said in her nice way. 

Suddenly, a message came to Dawn's mind:

_Help! Help save the Digital World before it's too late!_

Dawn visibly stiffened. 

Yahiko said, "Hey Dawn, you okay? I'm sorry if I scared you." 

Dawn muttered, "Nothing." She ran down the steps. For some reason, she was heading towards the nearest train station. She stopped. What am I doing? She thought to herself.

_Hurry,_ the voice continued.

Now!!! Dawn ran. She hurried down the stairs. There were no people in the whole train station. It seemed deserted. She jumped over a slot and ran to where the train was. Suddenly, its doors opened. She hurried in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akiya Minamoto did the beginning exercises. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Phweet! She heard her coach blow the whistle for the contestants to cluster together. She rushed to join them. She could hardly wait for the contest to begin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The crowd cheered as the coach read out the first pace winner of the swimming contest. "First place: Akiya Minamoto!" 

Akiya looked for her mother and father in the sidelines. Her mother was cheering and when she saw Akiya, she gave her a wink and a thumbs-up. Her father, looking calm and serious amid all the cheering people, looked at her. He was letting her know he was proud of her. She closed her eyes. She wanted to store this memory in her head forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akiya rushed into the locker room to change. As she took a shower, she thought, what a happy life I have. I'm so lucky. She smiled.

When she came out, no one was inside. She toweled her hair dry. 

Hmm…. I wonder where everyone is, she thought to herself. Oh well. She put on her swim team jacket, slung her bag over her shoulders, and started to leave. Suddenly, something called out to her.

_Celestial Warriors, come back to the Digital World! You are our last hope!_

Akiya stopped. She peered around; trying to find who the voice belonged to. "Who's there?" She asked suspiciously. It echoed through the locker room.

_Please help! Go take the train at…._

The voice faded away. Where? A bewildered Akiya thought, seat dropping. Suddenly, she started running. It was as if an urgency to get to this "Digital World" was greater than her mind could comprehend. Her legs led her to the nearest train station right next to the YMCA. She was led down the steps, and into the train station. Suddenly, Akiya could control her legs again. 

She panted, trying to catch her breath. As she did, she looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. She put in her train fare into the slot, and walked on. Okay, she thought, this is getting creepy. She touched her hair. It was completely dry by now. 

Suddenly, a train appeared out of nowhere. It as almost translucent, it slight barely visible. A distant voice came out of it. "Welcome aboard, Celestial Warrior." 

Akiya lost control of her legs again. She climbed aboard toward the unknown. Bye mom, dad, Hope, Kenchi, Kenji, her mind thought as the train's doors closed. Bye…her silent farewell to the world. Who knows if she will ever see it again? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was raining outside. The droplets showed no mercy to the world however. It was extremely harsh on the fourteen year old whose standing there on the streets, ignoring the whole world as the rain continued to rain down from above. Lighting and thunder threatened to spill from the thick gray clouds.

The teenager looked angrily at the world around, scowling as the sun tried to force its way to being the center of attention of the sky.

_Why can't you stay out?_ Ravynn thought angrily. _Why is there light in the first place? Why can't the world just be in darkness?_

But who was to answer for her. A car was coming in her direction. She could see the glaring yellow headlights as it sped towards her. The driver inside couldn't see where he was going. He didn't know where he was going. The heavy rain was dulling his sense of sight. Just as the car threaten to run her over, Ravynn forced herself onto the hood of the car and flipped onto the other side. The car wheeled out of control and smashed onto the glass of a store. With her sharp silver eyes, she could see that the driver was in serious condition. She debated to herself whether she should call an ambulance or not. 

At the same moment, she could see the store owner running out to see if the driver was okay. Ravynn decided to leave the scene. _I don't care what happens to him anyway!_ She thought to herself. 

_Your destiny awakes, Ravynn Valkyrean._

_Who was that?_ Ravynn thought as she halted.

_The digital world needs you,_ the voice in her head commanded. _You must return, Celestial warrior. Go…to…the…abandoned…train…station…in…Niigata…Ci-._

The voice faded out, not finishing what it wanted to say. It sounded oddly familiar, as if she had known the person who had just spoke in her mind. _Where have I known you before?_ Ravynn asked the voice that had just spoke to her. _Who are you? _

Ravynn knew that the voice in her head was talking about the abandoned train station near her neighborhood. She had known, because that was the only abandoned train station in whole Niigata, because people believed that the place was haunted. It sounded like a pile of rubbish to the fourteen-year-old. 

Ravynn quickened her pace as she crossed the empty streets of Niigata City. _This has to be the stupidest thing I've ever done._ She thought as she turned around the corner. In order to go to the abandoned train station, she must cut through the back alleyway in the new bakery shop next block. The silver-eyed teen scanned the area with her keen vision to see that no one was up except for her. She halted when she came to the start of the dark alleyway. She could see a figure standing in there. 

"Hey, little girl. Isn't it a bit late for you to be out alone?" A deep raspy voice asked. The voice was full of malice and lust and Ravynn could see a man standing in the dark alleyway. He stepped forward, allowing himself to be seen. Ravynn could see how the man looked like, because of that. He had dark brown hair that was dirty and dusty with a scar on the side of his face. His eyes were sunken and his clothes were ragged. The stinking odor that seemed to come from him indicated that he had not taken a shower in days. 

Ravynn merely did not reply, but looked on. _He better move it._ She thought as she pulled herself into a fighting position. _Great. Just the day I've decided not to tie my hair up._ Ravynn thought frustrated as the autumn wind blew against her hair, pressing the long white strands against her face. That same moment, the man lunged at her. Ravynn narrowly dodged his assault and blocked the punch that was thrown at her. She elbowed the man in the stomach and he struck back by trying to wrench her hand to her back. Ravynn flipped him over and had him lying on the floor on his stomach, his hand twisted to his back and one of her feet pressing down hard on his spine. 

"Let go, you heartless brat!" He swore as he struggled to break free. 

"It was you who had tried to harm me in the first place." Ravynn said coldly. "Why should I let you go?" 

"I have a family to look after. Let me go!" The man made another attempt at trying to throw Ravynn off. But did so unsuccessfully, and only having her apply more pressure on his spine. 

_Ravynn, hurry!_

There it was again. The voice called out to the fourteen-year-old, pleading for help. Ravynn dropped the man's arm and removed her foot from his spine. She ran off to the back of the alleyway and jogged to the abandoned train station. _Hope that man learned something from the fight back there._ Ravynn thought as she halted in front of the rusty stairwell in front of her. The train station had been long abandoned and since there was nobody to look after it, the train station became old and worn. 

_I have to get down there without disturbing the worn stairs much. It can be dangerous._ Ravynn thought as she looked down at the weakening staircase. Using her cat-like reflexes, she skimmed down the rusty old stairs with ease and was greeted by utter darkness. 

Suddenly, the old train station lit up and rushing in was a train. 

"Hi." It said. The voice was feminine. She as a large, long train, and was completely white and transparent. She looked like she was made of glass and her engines was visible through the transparent glass. Ravynn looked on to see cushion seats in the train that had just spoke out. "I am the Celestial Trailmon, at the service of the Celestial Warriors." She introduced herself. "Please come aboard." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

_Akiya:__ The end!_

_Ravynn:__ But not the end of the entire story though!_

_Akiya:__ Review peeps!_

_Ravynn__: And get away from me! I know you want my livers!_

_Akiya__: She's insane…._

_Readers:__ We seemed to notice._

_Akiya__: -_-;;_


	3. Flaming Sun of the Black Forest

**Title:**_ Digimon Frontier2: Strike of the Goddess_

**Author(s):** _Silent Teardrops/child_of_the_owl and Raven of Last Dusk AKA Akiya and Ravynn_

**Rating: **_PG-13_

**Primary Genre: **_Adventure/Action_

**Secondary Genre: **_Angst_

**Chapter number: **_2_

**Chapter Title:** _Flaming Sun of the Black Forest_

_Akiya__: Ravynn wrote this chapter! _

_Ravynn__: Yup. At school today, when I really should be paying attention to class. _

_Akiya__: It's amazing the teachers didn't ask you to pay a little more attention. -_-;;_

_Ravynn__: If one of them did, I would have gone, "But, miss, I'm paying as little as I can!"_

_Akiya__: Ha, ha. You're very funny. _

**_Disclaimer_**_: No, we don't own digimon, but this story and the characters. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Clack. Clack. Clack. _

Kiaru Ichijoji fumed as she paced back and forth in the train compartment, glaring now and then. The rhythmic clacking of the train is ticking her off and she wished she had never came aboard. 

"Would you just be quiet!?" Kiaru shouted angrily.

"No need to be so mad." Celestial Trailmon said calmly. "It's not my fault the railroad tracks are made this way!"

Kiaru jumped at the voice and demanded, "What or who are you?"

"I am Celestial Trailmon. And you happen to be on board on me." The Trailmon said a-matter-of-factly. "I am taking you to the digital world. AncientOramon's order."

"Who is this AncientOramon?" Kiaru asked. "And why are we going to this digital world?"

 "I don't' know." Celestial Trailmon said. "But what I do know is that the world is in jeopardy and you Celestial warriors must help save it."

"What do I look like to you?" Kiaru demanded. "Do I look like I'm capable of doing that?"

"Why, yes." The Trailmon answered. "You just haven't discovered what you are able to do yet."

Kiaru thought about what the Trailmon had said. Is this the digital world I overheard my parents talk about once? Up ahead, through the transparent train, Kiaru could see two tracks. One was destroyed, and laid in a heap of rubble, while the other was rusty, indicating that it hasn't been used for years that seem to lead into the dark forest up ahead. 

"Who destroyed the track?" Celestial Trailmon demanded angrily. "I can't get back this way!"

"But there is another track." Kiaru pointed to the rusty track that hasn't been touched at all. 

"That-, that track?" Celestial Trailmon stuttered, frightened. "No-, no we don't' go in there. It's-, the Dark Continent. IF you enter there, you-, you might not, make it out alive."

"Why? What's wrong with that place?" Kiaru asked, eyeing the Black Forest up ahead.

"I can't go in there!" Celestial Trailmon said in a frightened tone. "I just can't! No one comes out of there alive!"

Kiaru took another look at the continent. That place is covered in darkness, she thought. No matter. It's just like the night. There will be sunlight later when the sun rises. I have come this far, and I'm going to make it all the way, Kiaru thought determinedly. 

"Go in there." She said confidently. "Just think of it like it's nighttime. The sun's going to come up in a few hours."

"You-, you sure?" Celestial Trailmon asked, still not convinced. She threw a look at the forbidding continent of darkness. "I'm sure." Kiaru said. Her hands are clenched tightly at her side. Dark Continent, here I come!

"O-, okay." Celestial Trailmon said. She took a deep breath, and rushed forward, slowly and steadily, turning to the rusty tracks. They went closer and closer….

"It's…so dark!" The Trailmon whined. "I can't see anything!" Neither could Kiaru. She stared at the endless darkness, hoping her eyes will adjust to it. But she saw nothing more than what she could see-, darkness. Up ahead, she heard the flutter of leathery wings. 

"Who's there!?" Celestial Trailmon cried, screeching to a halt, throwing all the passengers off their seats. 

Kiaru fell over, hitting the side of the train compartment. "Ow!" She said, rubbing her side, where she had landed roughly on.

"Who's there?" Several voices mocked. "Who's there?"

"Ghosts!" Celestial Trailmon cried frantically. "This place is haunted! No wonder no one comes out of here alive!"

For a second there, Kiaru thought that there were such things as ghosts, but she shook the thought off. She chided herself, what are you? A little kid? Stop believing in such things! "Keep going!" she said, feeling a little anxious. 

"No." The Trailmon wailed.  

"Keep-, going!" Kiaru growled. 

"I-, I won't." The Celestial Trailmon said equally as determined. 

"I won't, I won't." The words echoed with the same mocking tone.

"Then let me out!" Kiaru said. If this piece of machine won't go in deeper, she will. 

"Gladly!" The Trailmon said, opening all the train doors. 

Kiaru glared at the Trailmon and stepped out of the train. She was greeted by utter darkness. 

The rest of the passengers got off board as well. 

Okay, Kiaru. She thought to herself. Stay calm. Nothing's going to happen. 

A figure swoop at her and she threw herself onto the ground, feeling something sharp and jagged cut into her knee. A second figure dove towards her, and she could see the blood red eyes glaring at her as well as the sharp claws gleaming. With a snarl, Kiaru grabbed the item she had scraped her knee on and hurled it at the creature. The creature shrieked and Kiaru reached for something else. Her hand groped the barren ground. 

"No!" She said as a third figure dove at her. She moved backwards, tripping yet again. She landed on her back and felt something clasped firmly in her palm. "Where did this come from?" Kiaru asked, staring at the shiny object. 

"Kill…." The figure hissed. 

Kiaru panicked. What am I going to do!? The figure drew nearer and nearer. 

"No!" Kiaru shouted angrily. "It's not going to end like this!" Her outburst was heard in the entire forest. "I haven't come all this way to lose my life! I wont' allow it!!"

As if answering her, something burst out from the ground. The burning object lost its fire and hovered in midair, gleaming brightly. 

"Wow." Kiaru said, awestruck. "It's…beautiful…." She stared at the gadget in her hand. It was composed of the color of the sunset and the color of white. Several buttons were on the gadget as well as a mini screen. "A digivice…." She looked at the hovering object again. "Is…this mine?"

The spirit hovered in front of her. Kiaru reached out and clasped onto the spirit, feeling the warmth of the spirit. 

"Digi-code scan!" Kiaru shouted, scanning the digital rings around her hand. "Celestial evolution activate!" She leaned back, allowing the spirit to do its work. She felt her clothes being stripped off and felt her nude body being shined on upon by rays of sunlight. The spirit appeared in front of her, and a ring of fire surrounded the two. 

"The fire." Kiaru whispered. "It's…so warm." Her red and pink hair blew up and twirled as the ring of fire split into several more, forming a sphere around her and the spirit. The spirit began to split apart and then fall into place. And with a sudden burst of fire, an eye opened, revealing a jade green iris. The figure leaped high, the sun behind it and reached for three arrows, which she inserted in her bow. She drew back and allowed the arrows to ignite of fire and then releasing them. She fell back down, landing gracefully with flames all around her and the sun behind her. 

"Archerimon!" She said, pronouncing her name. 

Wow. Kiaru thought. I became a digimon!

There was a screech and Kiaru could see the creature still diving at her. 

"My light." Archerimon said. "Will forever shine upon this forest." She leaned back, her hands outstretched towards the sky. 

As if answering her, thousands of streams of sunlight peeked through the gaps of the trees, and hitting the ground. 

"This continent." She continued. "Will not be in darkness any longer." She leapt back just as the figure dove at her. The digimon had a white face and chest with long fang and blood red eyes. The other parts were of a royal blue, its silver claws gleaming and its leathery wings made loud noises while flapping. 

"Kill…." The digimon hissed. 

"Oh no you won't!" Archerimon countered. "Messenger-." She reached for an arrow and slipped it in the bow. She leapt up, Darwin she arrow back, and then released. It. "Arrow!" The arrow became the rays of sunlight, scorching the body of the digimon. It shrieked a terrible scream, and Archerimon covered her ears in pain, falling onto the ground. Afterwards, the digimon burst into data. 

Archerimon stared at the tiny particles of data. Somewhere in her mind, it told her to reach for them. And she did. She reached out, absorbing the data. She felt her power and strength growing. 

Two more hisses were heard and Archerimon turned to see two more of those digimon flying towards her. She ducked as one of them threatened to rip her eyes out, but other other's talons dug into her shoulder, tearing her flesh. Black blood began to flow. "What is this?" Archerimon said, disgusted. 

Again one of the digimon swooped at her, but only missed. Archerimon let out another snarl and reached for another three arrows. 

"Yes…." A hoarse voice said. "Kill…the…girl…Pipismon." 

The two Pipismon opened their mouths to emit a terrible shriek and complete its master's bidding. 

"Fire Arrows!" Archerimon yelled, inserting the three arrows into its place and allowing them to ignite on fire before releasing them. The arrows pierced into the digimon's wings, but not before they let out an earsplitting screech.

Archerimon felled to her knees and plunged her hands onto her ears. "I-, will-, win!" She said through gritted teeth. She forced herself up and pulled out her sword. The golden light shining from the sword blinded the two digimon. "Arrow of Truth!" The two digimon let out a harmless shriek and fell to the ground. "My sunlight will purify your darkness!" Archerimon declared. 

Archerimon breathed heavily, falling down on her knees. She thought back what the Celestial Trailmon had said earlier. _You just haven't discovered what you are able to do yet._ She shivered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Akiya__: We're really sorry for the long update. _

_Ravynn__: Next time, we promise not to be so lazy and bored. _

_Akiya__: And one more thing, here's a good description of Archerimon. We would love to post the picture, but the picture Ravynn drew got erased partially by some jerk. _

Kiaru Ichijoji: 

Spirit: Sun

Celestial Hybrid: Archerimon (Celestial Hybrid is equivalent to Human Hybrid)

Attacks:

Messenger Arrow: She shoots an arrow with her bow, and while in flight, the arrow transforms, become not unlike the actual sun's rays. 

Fire Arrows: She takes three arrows and inserts them into her bow, and allowing them to lit on fire, before releasing them. The arrows are as sharp as diamonds and will cut and burn through almost anything. 

Arrow of Truth: This arrow purifies a digimon, and sends them back into the purification of their soul when they were born. Usually. Clash of Hikari and Kurai-, this attack is used when Archerimon pulls out her sword (It is as bright as the sun). So usually, the enemy gets blinded, then, depending how dark they are, they are inversed. 

Appearance: The Celestial Hybrid has long auburn hair that is pulled back in a ponytail, with jade green eyes and wears an outfit that looks a like a karate outfit, but at the same time, a kimono. It is made of a light brown material and has a dark brown sash. She also has a sword on her back and the thing that holds her arrows and carries her bow. __

_Ravynn: We promise that the next chapter will be up soon!_

_Akiya: Yeah, if you haven't took my notebook home!_

_Ravynn: Well SORRY!!!_


	4. Fallen Into The Stars

**Title:**_ Digimon Frontier2: Strike of the Goddess_

**Author(s):** _Silent Teardrops/child_of_the_owl/Akiya Arimoto and Raven of Last Dusk AKA Akiya and Ravynn_

**Rating: **_PG-13_

**Primary Genre: **_Adventure/Action_

**Secondary Genre: **_Angst_

**Chapter number: **_3_

**Chapter Title:** _Fallen Into The Stars_

_Akiya__: Yes! ^___^ I finished it!!! It's 12 pages! Ha, ha, longer than yours Ravynn!!_

_Ravynn__: -_- But is it more words than mine?_

_Umm__…I dunno. ^_^_

_Ravynn__: Hmm…let's see. Meanwhile, read the story people!_

**_Disclaimer_**_:__ Nope. We're cheap and poor so we no own digimon…. BLAH!!!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The first thing Hope did when she stepped on the train was to look around. Her gaze stopped on one blonde-haired figure. The figure's eyes were looking down, so she didn't notice Hope looking at her until she looked up. 

Hope's eyes widened. Akiya!? Her mind screamed. Her own sister!? Was she behind all this? Her thoughts raced in her mind.

Akiya seemed surprised, too. What is Hope doing here? Akiya thought. I thought she was in school…. Wait a minute. Hope…that isn't Hope! Akiya stopped, realizing the truth. Hope is taller than that, she realized. She looks the same age as me! And her hair…it's sorter! Her clothes…they aren't the clothes she wore today? And she isn't on the running track team! Her heartbeat slowed. She breathed a sigh of relief in her mind. 

Meanwhile, Hope was looking at her oddly. Akiya…she looks like the same age s me! Her mind screamed. Akiya isn't in any swimming competition today! She's in gymnastics! Wait a minute…she was talking about taking swimming lessons…but that was before she took gymnastics! Something's not right here…. 

The other girl seemed to come to the same conclusion. The two girls stared at each other. It isn't Hope/Akiya…isn't it? 

"Hope…?" She said doubtfully. 

The other girl looked surprised. That is Akiya? "Akiya…. It's really you!?" Hope cried. 

Akiya seemed reassured that she was who she seemed like and let out a cheerful," Hi! Do you know whatcha we're doing here?" 

Hope seemed to come to a stop. Her eyes hardened. "No, I don't." she said. She turned to her sister. "Do you know?"

Akiya, less cheerful now, shook her head. "Do you have any idea why we're here?" Again, the answer was no. 

_Clank. Clank._

They looked up. Until now, they had forgotten they were on a train, and moving. Dimly, Hope remembered that they had stopped two times. Are there any more of us? She wondered. How many of us are forced into this rescue mission? 

Suddenly, the train skidded to a halt, nearly throwing Hope across the train compartment. Akiya looked out of the window. The bright sun peeked out behind the dark storm clouds. Akiya checked the sky for others. It's going to rain, she decided. Not a drizzle, a real flood. She sighed. What a perfect day, she thought to herself. Not. She smiled, a little. Maybe it isn't so bad after all, she thought to herself. She loved the rain, the sky, and what came after. Tree leaves wet with dew, birds singing and chirping…. 

She and hope stepped out of the train compartment and was immediately swallowed by darkness. Akiya gasped. A few moments ago, the sun was shining its heart out. What had caused this black void?

Suddenly, they heard leathery wings…and the whisper," Kill…kill…." 

The sisters stepped closed to each other. Hope said over her shoulder," Akiya, you there?" She heard her sister answer back, "Right by your shoulder," They stood back to back, ready to defend each others back. 

If Hope dies, I will have myself to blame, Akiya thought to herself. So she can't die. We just got here, and we will not get beaten by a bunch of things that fly in the dark. She gritted her teeth. 

Hope was thinking the same thing. I will cause mother and father pain, she thought fiercely. After all the times, they had to cope with me…. I will NOT let my sister die! 

Then they heard a clear voice shout, "Archerimon!" They paused to sense what direction the voice came from, but they couldn't. The things with leathery wings took this pause to attack them. Their wings and their screeches brought them back to their predicament. 

Even if this "Archerimon" was strong, Hope thought to herself, she or he could be allies with these disgusting things. As if to answer her, her shoulder, attacked by their claws, started bleeding. Hope faltered for a minutes and Akiya turned around when she shouldn't feel Hope's shoulders against hers. 

"Hope!?" She said into the darkness. The black void swallowed her statement. She heard her sister coughing. She turned toward the sound, but she sensed the leathery wings coming back. She swung her fist into the air, and it connected with one of the "leathery wings". She smiled, thinking that the karate and gymnastics lesson she was taking was letting her fight in a real life/death situation. She smirked. Bring it on (like Kouji -_- ^^;;)! She heard Hope cry out again. She frowned. That's not fair! She thought fiercely. 

She started searching for her sister and found something sold, and wet. It's her shoulder, she realized. She grabbed her other hand, and cried, "Come on!" She pulled Hope up, and after checking that she could stand, pulled her away from the leathery wing things and started running.

Suddenly, she tripped over a log. Hope went flying over her, landing heavily in some bushes. Akiya could sense the things coming closer, and close…. Buts he could do nothing, because when she moved, she was reminded of her painfully, twisted ankle. She groaned. No, she thought to herself. This can't be happening…. This is all a dream. That's right. But why did she think it wasn't? And shouldn't she have awaked up by now? 

Suddenly, a bright light grew in front of her, revealing a gadget about 4 inches long. She stared at it, amazed. It was bright sea green, with periwinkle banners, her favorite colors. Some of the banners were silver or white. Wow, she thought to herself, is it for me? She started to reach for it, and heard a screech of pain as the light glowed brighter. But Akiya no longer heard the sound. The light was warm…so comforting. Like…there was nothing but happiness in the world. 

"Digi-code scan!" Akiya shouted! "Celestial evolution activate!" 

She was stripped to the skin, surrounded by a white light, star-shaped. She spread out her arms on either side of her. A soft cloth surrounded her. Most likely a cloak, she thought to herself dimly. It feels so soft and fluffy and warm…. She felt hard boots with her feet, feeling safe. She felt her hand grab on a staff and her deep violet blue eyes opened, twirling the long staff.  She did a no hands cartwheel, then twirled. She cried," Shinjite'ru!" which omitted a bright light that shot out from her staff. 

Her blue-black hair flew all about her, and she said in a clear voice," Cielamon!" now she could see the intruder. They were black, with big eyes, and wings. They whispered again," Kill, kill…." 

"Oh no you won't!" Cielamon shouted to them. She glared at them raising her staff. She cried, "Sole Blast!" the darkness around them vanished, replaced by the sun. The sun was just setting.

The Pipismon, blinded, flailed around, knocking each other to the ground. Their leathery wings, and their sharp claws only encouraged their digicode. Cielamon whipped out the digivice, and cried, "Digicode scan!" After scanning the digimon, she looked around to see five more Pipismon glaring at her.

"Kill…kill!" they hissed. 

Uh oh, she thought. She gritted her teeth. I've got to lead them from my sister, she thought to herself, glancing at Hope. She levitated in the air, and yelled to the Pipismon, "Hey you! Come get me!" then she flew away from them as fast as possible. Her dark blue cloak flared out, making her seem like a big bird with a long stick. 

Roused, the big Pipismon flew after her, leaving Hope. Cielamon waited until they were far away from her sister, and banked in the air. She held her staff out. The digimon had no idea that she was stopping, but flew straight at her, their talons in the front. 

Cielamon waited until the last second, and cried out, 'Star Arashi Burst!" a torrent of bright, sharp stars burst from her staff, sending the five Pipismon, beaten and bloody all the way down. Cielamon flew with them, and touched the ground before them. "Digicode scan!" she said, getting the 5 digimon's data. She felt herself grow stronger, and the feeling of safeness grew inside her. Her happiness grew too.

She flew back where she left Hope. I hope she's all right, she thought to herself. Bu she knew that it would be nothing. Wait a minute…she thought to herself. If I go back to myself, I would have a twisted ankle. How will we survive? She shook away the thought, and landed next to Hope. She stared at her sister in wonder, because she had seen the whole battle unfold before her eyes. 

How do I go back to myself? Cielamon thought to herself. Although this form made her feel stronger…she came back to herself, landing with a cry of pain at her twisted ankle. Hope looked at her worryingly. She had barely enough time to dress her wound with her jacket, and didn't know that Akiya had a twisted ankle too. She held out her uninjured arm and said, "Akiya? Let's go." She hefted Akiya's arm over her injured shoulder, and winced. 

Akiya also winced, putting her weight on her left ankle. She noticed Hope's are-you-alright look over her face. She smiled a little. "Let's go," She said. We might not get through this journey alive, she suddenly thought. She shivered and pushed the thought away. "Together, we'll get though this," she whispered t herself. "We're gonna rescue this world, no matter what! And no one's going to die!' she stared defiantly ahead. She had no clue that Hope had heard every single word. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Ravynn__: It was 1689 words._

_Akiya__: And how many dija have?_

_Ravynn__: On word document, one thousand, nine hundred and something, on html, 1788. So I beat you!_

_Akiya__: Whatever!!!_


End file.
